Fate
by Iin S
Summary: Hey, bisa tidak kau membedakan sesuatu? Seperti sebuah kebaikan yang sebenarnya adalah kepalsuan. Membimbingmu masuk ke lubang kesengsaraan dengan lembut … Hingga kau tidak curiga padanya. Bisa tidak kau membedakannya? Hihihihi …/Suspense Week/RnR?


_**H**__ey, bisa tidak kau membedakan sesuatu?_

_Seperti sebuah kebaikan yang sebenarnya adalah kepalsuan._

_Membimbingmu masuk ke lubang kesengsaraan dengan lembut …_

_Hingga kau tidak curiga padanya._

_Bisa tidak kau membedakannya?_

_Hihihihi …_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**A Naruto Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Tittle: Fate**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crack pair, OoC(especially for Sasori at beginning), 3**__**rd**__** POV, typo[s], miss typo[s], AU, chara death, no bashing chara.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've warned you …<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>or **S**uspense **W**eek_**!**_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ikari **H**igh **S**chool. **[**07.30 a.m**]**

**H**aruno Sakura, gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang melambai melangkah menuju kelasnya. Gadis manis itu berpakaian sailor dengan dari berwarna merah berbentuk pita. Rok biru gelap di atas lutut miliknya melambai kala ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia adalah murid baru yang masuk pada tahun kedua.

Mata hijau _emerald_nya membulat saat melihat gadis dengan rambut merah terang dan kedua temannya (gadis dengan rambut merah pudar dan gadis berambut _soft purple_ ditambah sekuntum mawar yang terselip di antara helaian rambutnya) menghadang Sakura ke jalan menuju tangga.

"Ehem! Jadi kau murid baru yang heboh dibicarakan oleh para siswa?" ujar gadis berambut merah terang itu pada Sakura.

"Iya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku_," kata Sakura seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Gadis berambut merah terang terlihat tidak suka dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Karin, Tayuya, Konan." Karin—gadis berambut merah terang—memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia merasa Karin dan teman-temannya berprilaku ramah pada dirinya.

"Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya setelah aku menaruh tas ini, oke?" tawar Sakura lalu melangkah menuju tangga—namun dihadang oleh Tayuya.

Senyuman angkuh terpatri di wajah gadis berambut merah pudar itu. Disusul tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu, musim semi (_Haru_)," kata Konan.

Tangan Sakura ditarik oleh Tayuya, lalu menuntunnya menuju lapangan tengah. Konan mendorong tas milik Sakura dan Karin hanya tertawa sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Ka-kalian ini apa-apaan _sih_?" Sakura memberontak. Kakinya menginjak-injak kaki Tayuya dan Konan secara liar. Namun semuanya meleset.

Tenaga yang mulai habis menyebabkan perlawanan Sakura melemah.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Genggaman tangan Tayuya dan dorongan Konan terhenti. Bahkan tawa Karin sudah 'tak terdengar lagi. Semua siswa-siswi Hikari _High School_ mengelilingi mereka berlima.

'_Wajah pemuda berambut merah ini sangat _cute_!'_ pekik Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Karin tampak berusaha tampil secantik mungkin.

"Sasori_-san_, _ohayou_~!" sapa Karin.

Wajah Sasori tetap datar, namun Karin masih berseri-seri.

"Bisa tinggalkan siswi baru ini, Karin_-san_?" tanya Sasori dengan nadanya yang rendah dan datar.

Karin terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk paksa, "Err—_Hai_."

Karin membalikkan badannya lalu diikuti oleh Konan dan Tayuya.

Sakura menatap Sasori lebih lekat. Timbul perasaan aneh pada diri Sakura.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Sasori sedikit merunduk ketika menatap wajah Sakura.

Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aaaa—_Da-daijoubu_," balas Sakura dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Rasa panas menyerang pipi Sakura. Apakah pipinya memerah sekarang?

_**Puk!**_

Sasori meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti mereka tadi," gumam Sasori, "dan namaku Akasuna no Sasori."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, lalu wajah Sasori yang sedang tersenyum memenuhi penglihatannya.

"_Hai_," sahut Sakura.

Tangan Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ayo ke kelas. Kau di kelas 11-2 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk canggung. Apalagi tangannya digenggam oleh laki-laki yang baru ia kenal.

Sakura memang tidak pernah kontak fisik secara langsung oleh laki-laki kecuali ayahnya. Ia sangat dikekang oleh ibunya—dengan alasan itu, ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah agar orangtuanya 'tak mengekang dirinya lagi.

"Ternyata kelas kita sama, ya," balas Sasori dengan nada ramahnya.

Sakura kembali mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Ia gelisah dan bingung.

"Kelasnya ada di lantai tiga. Bagaimana sepanjang perjalanan aku perkenalkan padamu tentang sekolah ini?" tawar Sasori dengan sopan.

"Eh? Yang itu tidak usah. Aku sudah membaca semuanya di surat ini," kata Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk-angguk mendengar Sakura berbicara.

Keadaan hening lagi. Namun Sakura menemukan kejanggalan. Kenapa tiap mereka melangkah, perhatian selalu tertuju pada Sasori? Rasa penasaran Sakura mulai mengganggu.

"Sa-Sasori_-san_, apa kau laki-laki yang populer di sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura.

Terlihat Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Disusul dengan tawa kecil yang membuat Sasori terlihat sangat imut.

'_Aww! So cute!'_ _inner_ milik Sakura berkata.

Sasori terlihat menimang-nimang beberapa saat, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Hm … kurasa aku sama saja dengan yang lain, tetapi mereka biasanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan!" Sasori merendah.

Sakura kagum mendengar perkataan Sasori. Ia tampan, imut, baik, pelindung, dan rendah hati. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Sasori_-san._ Aku permisi ke kamar kecil dulu," pamit Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk, lalu Sakura berlalu pergi.

Langkah Sakura sangat terburu-buru. Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

_**Brak!**_

Sakura dengan kasar mendobrak pintu kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap refleksinya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, dia orang yang baru kau kenal! Ingat itu. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cin—emph!" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Apakah ia telah mencintai seorang Sasori? Laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui di hari pertamanya sekolah?

'_Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak!_' Sakura menepis kenyataan itu dengan memekik keras dalam pikirannya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, ia baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia masih mengenakan tasnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Sasori tadi.

"Yosh!" Sakura kembali bersemangat lalu melangkah keluar menemui Sasori.

Ketika ia keluar dari pintu kamar mandi—

"Berbicara dengan siapa tadi, Sakura_-san_?"

—lelaki berambut merah berdiri dengan tegap di bibir pintu.

"Ka-kau sudah ada di sini sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Sejak kau berbicara pada seseorang," jawab Sasori.

_**Deg!**_

Sakura kebingungan setengah mati. Ia takut kalau sampai Sasori mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Lupakan, ayo ke kelas. Tasku sudah berat," ajak Sakura berusaha terlihat lebih santai di dekat Sasori.

Anggukan kecil dari Sasori membuat Sakura menghela napas tenang. Apa ini artinya Sasori tidak mendengar apa yang tadi Sakura atakana di kamar mandi?

Memang tidak ada yang menjamin, tetapi setidaknya untuk sementara ini sikap Sasori pada Sakura masih belum berubah.

"Mau kubawakan tasmu, Sakura_-san_? Kaubilang tasmu berat, 'kan?" tawar Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasori lagi. Dan juga ia tidak ingin merasa lebih nyaman dekat dengan Sasori.

Cukup hanya mengagumi Sasori dari dekat saja sudah cukup untuk Sakura. Bahkan, setelah kejadian di lapangan tengah tadi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sakura.

Itu semua karena Sakura berpikir ia kurang pantas bersanding di samping Sasori.

+_Fate_+

Berhari-hari telah berlalu. Sakura mulai memiliki sahabat yang dapat menghiburnya.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak bisa disembunyikan—

"Sakura, ada waktu sore ini?"

—pemuda berambut merah telah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan dan senyuman manis terlihat di wajah Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja! Ada apa?" sahut Sakura tidak lama kemudian.

Senyum pemuda itu mengembang, "Di danau Konoha, tepatnya pada ujung jembatan tempat memancing. Kutunggu jam lima sore. Oke?"

"Iya Sasoriiiiii!" canda Sakura.

Sasori melambai kecil meninggalkan Sakura. Mereka adalah pasangan baru yang kini tengah menjadi _'hot topic'_ di sekolah Hikari.

Dari kejauhan, Karin terbakar api cemburu. Ia sangat membenci Sakura.

Karin menyukai Sasori dari tahun pertama mereka sekolah—lebih tepatnya, sebelum Sakura berada di sekolah ini. Sayangnya, Sasori bersikap dingin dan cuek pada dirinya.

Kadang ia merasa tidak adil. Sakura adalah murid baru yang pastinya belum banyak mengenal diri Sasori, tapi mengapa Sasori lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan dirinya yang pasti lebih banyak tahu tentang Sasori?

Karin ingin membunuh Sakura!

+_Fate_+

**S**akura merapatkan _cardigan_ putih miliknya. Baju terusan berwarna biru langit miliknya berkibar diterpa angin. Cuaca berangin memang menjadi masalah bagi siapapun yang menggunakan baju terusan atau bawahan rok.

Terlihat Sasori dengan jaket abu-abu, baju kaus berwarna hitam, dan _skinny jeans _melekat dengan indahnya di tubuh pria itu. Rambut merahnya melambai ketika diterpa angin. Jaket yang ia kenakan melambai dikarenakan tidak dikaitkan.

Sakura terduduk di samping kanannya, lalu menepuk pundak Sasori.

_**Puk!**_

"_Ne_~ Sasoriiii! Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menyuruhku ke sini." Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan serius padamu, Sakura," sahut pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura terdiam, lalu menatap Sasori. Suasana kini berubah canggung.

"Err … rambut merahmu bagus sekali, Sasori! Aku menyukainya!"

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sakura—"

Sakura terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Sasori. Sasori menatap Sakura dalam.

"—seseorang ingin membunuhmu. Jadi, berhati-hatilah," saran Sasori, "namun aku juga akan melindungimu, Sakura. Percayalah."

Sakura bergetar. Ia ketakutan dengan apa yang barusan Sasori bicarakan. Seseorang ingin membunuh dirinya? Apakah dirinya berharga atau malah pernah membuat kesalahan yang menyebabkan dirinya merupakan incaran pembunuh?

"Apa salahku, Sasori?" tanya Sakura. Air matanya sudah 'tak terbendung lagi.

Melihat itu, Sasori memeluk Sakura. Ia membiarkan Sakura bersandar pada pundak kiri Sasori dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangan kanan Sasori membelai lembut rambut belakang kepala milik Sakura. Menyibakkan helaian demi helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu.

"Kau tidak salah, Sakura," gumam Sasori menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi—hiks! Aku merasa aku salah telah menjadi kekasihmu, Sasori—hiks!" isak Sakura pada pelukan Sasori.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Sasori, namun masih membiarkan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Kau itu populer! Banyak idolamu yang sangat iri padaku karena dapat memilikimu, Sasori! Mereka pasti ingin membunuhku karena itu!" sentak Sakura. Tangisannya mulai pecah.

Sasori mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku bukan ketua osis, aku bukan murid yang paling pintar di sekolah, dan aku juga bukan pemilik sekolah. Dengan alasan apa aku menjadi populer, hm?" Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan sifat bijaknya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu matanya menatap wajah Sasori dengan sayu. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi milik Sasori.

"Kau tampan dan juga baik. Mana mungkin tidak ada yang menjadikanmu idola."

Sasori merenggangkan pelukannya lalu meraih tangan Sakura pada pipinya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kebaikanku hanya untukmu, Sakura. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Dan aku juga akan melindungimu karena kau 'sakura' yang tumbuh dalam diriku. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu Sasori mengecup ringan kening Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Sasori," kata Sakura setelah merasa lebih tenang.

"Mmh! Bagaimana kalau kau hari ini ke rumahku? _Oba-san_ sudah memasak banyak tadi," tawar Sasori.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura sungkan.

Sasori menggeleng.

"Baiklah!" Sakura bangun lalu memberikan tangannya pada Sasori.

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura lalu bangun. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kediaman Sasori.

+_Fate_+

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasori ketika ia sampai di rumahnya.

"_Irrashai_, Sasori!" sahut seorang wanita tua dari dalam ruangannya.

"_Sumimasen_," gumam Sakura ketika memasuki rumah Sasori.

Lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan pintu geser milik Sasori yang juga terbuat dari kayu jati membuat Sakura terpukau. Dekorasi rumahnya yang sangat indah dan luas sudah menunjukkan Sasori adalah orang kaya. Tangga menuju lantai dua juga ada. Banyak pintu-pintu di hadapan Sakura.

Seorang wanita tua keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang tadi Sakura pantau.

"_Oba-san_, kenalkan ini Sakura," kata Sasori.

Sakura menunduk sopan.

"Pacarnya Sasori, ya? Ah, dasar anak muda. Masih sekolah sudah pacaran. Ayo masuk, Sakura_-chan_. Kebetulan ada kue _dorayaki_!"

Sakura tertawa kecil sedangkan Sasori menghembuskan napasnya dengan malas.

"Namaku Chiyo, panggil saja Chiyo_-obasan_. Kalau ada sesuatu, panggil saja aku," suara serak akibat umur yang sudah tua terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura.

Chiyo pun pergi ke ruangan dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Aku ke kamar atas dulu, ya, Sakura. Kau bisa duduk di sini sebentar saja," kata Sasori.

Kini Sakura ditinggal sendirian.

Sakura yang memang tidak bisa diam, pergi menjelajahi rumah Sasori. Ia membuka satu demi satu pintu yang ada di sana.

_**Greeek …**_

Sakura melihat kamar kecil untuk tamu. Dilengkapi dengan _bath up, shower_, dan_ wasteful_ yang terlihat elegan dengan warna perpaduan putih dan hitam.

Sakura menutup ruangan itu. Ia melangkah dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ruangan yang satunya.

Terdapat tempat penyimpanan makanan, minuman, dan alat-alat pangan lainnya.

Sakura kembali menutup pintu itu lalu beralih pada tempat lain.

Hasilnya, ia sudah menghapal letak dapur, kamar kecil, gudang, bahkan ruang bawah tanah menuju taman!

Sakura kembali berjalan-jalan kecil menyusuri rumah itu.

_**Sring!**_

_**Tep!**_

Ayunan pedang dari arah belakang Sakura dapat ia hentikan. Tangan Sakura menangkap bilah pedang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Gerak reflek yang sudah ia latih sejak kecil sangat berguna.

Tangan nakal Sakura meraih kepala sosok itu lalu mencabut satu helai rambut 'sang tersangka'.

Sakura berlari secepat-cepatnya dari tempat itu. Ia melihat tangannya. Rambut berwarna merah! Jangan-jangan ini rambut milik … KARIN!

Sakura yang panik membuka pintu dengan asal.

_**Greeek …**_

_**Grusak!**_

Boneka-boneka tali menyeruak keluar. Semuanya terlihat seperti perempuan. Ada yang kuncir empat, cepol dua, rambut berwarna biru tua yang panjang digerai, rambut putih pirang diikat satu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Sakura kaget ketika melihat boneka-boneka itu.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan 'tak sanggup berdiri. Ia terlalu kaget melihat itu semua.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya, Sakura?"

_**Deg!**_

Suara itu membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget. Belum sempat berpikir pemilik suara itu, Sakura dengan asal menebak, "Karin_-san_! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sosok yang tertutup oleh bayangan itu maju selangkah mendekati Sakura, membuat dirinya disinari oleh cahaya senja.

"Karin, eh?" gumam sosok yang akan membunuh Sakura.

"S-S-Sa-Saso … ri … bukannya kau yang akan melindungiku? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, 'kan?" desis Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasori tertawa angkuh mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar sangat polos.

"Hahahaha! Kata-katamu terlalu polos, Sayangku." Sasori menyeringai lebar.

Sebuah seringai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Air mata menetes kembali dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Kau pembohong!" Sakura berdiri lalu mencekik leher Sasori.

_**Cleb!**_

"Akh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan benda tajam menghantam punggungnya.

"Hm … sebuah lubang untuk tali yang akan kupasang nanti," gumam Sasori lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau.

Sakura melakukan segala perlawanan. Mendorong, menendang, bahkan berusaha membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada kepala milik Sasori. Rasa sakit di punggungnya ia tahan sebisanya.

Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura agar jatuh. Ia menjatuhkan Sakura dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke lantai. Dengan santainya, Sasori duduk di atas punggung Sakura.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau ia pamerkan pada Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang, pertanda bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin merasakan benda itu menembus kulitnya dan mengoyak dagingnya.

"Kita mulai dari bagian kaki, ya, Sayangku," goda Sasori.

Ia mengikat tubuh Sakura menggunakan tali yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Sakura menggeliat, tidak bisa diam agar Sasori kesulitan dalam mengikatnya.

Namun, Sasori tidak bodoh. Dengan sekali dorongan, kepala Sakura dengan sukses menghantam lantai dengan keras. Membuat kesadaran Sakura menghilang sesaat.

Sasori mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan lancar. Seakan sudah professional dalam melakukan hal ini.

Setelah selesai mengikat, ia menunggu Sakura agar sadar. Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil peralatan untuk membuat boneka tali yang sudah ia siapkan sejak ia masih kecil dulu.

Saat Sasori kembali, ia melihat Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan milik Sasori.

"Kita mulai pembedahannya, ya, Nona Sakura."

Sasori membalikkan tubuh Sakura—menjadikannya dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke atas.

"Hentikan, Sasori! _Onegai_!" Sakura bergerak liar.

Sasori tidak mengindahkan permohonan Sakura. Ia meraih pisau kecil lalu dengan perlahan membuat irisan melingkar pada jari-jari kaki Sakura berbentuk tabung dengan tinggi satu sentimeter.

Pisau tersebut menembus lapisan-lapisan kulit Sakura. Membuat pembuluh darah-pembuluh darah kapilernya terputus hingga mengeluarkan percikan-percikan darah berwarna merah. Sasori mengiris habis daging jari kaki milik Sakura hingga terlihatlah tulang berwarna putih.

"Sasoriiii! Hentikaaaan! A-Akh! Sakiiiiiiiit!" erang Sakura menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sasori tetap diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Selang tiga sentimeter, ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada jari kaki yang sama. Membuat tabung bentuk tabung dengan tinggi satu senti, lalu mengiris dagingnya dengan sangat perlahan.

Darah-darah tanpa henti menetes dari daging yang 'tak ia iris. Dengan kejam, Sasori memberikan alkohol tujuhpuluh persen pada luka Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjerit menahan perih yang teramat sangat menyakitkan itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lalu, Sasori melakukan hal yang sama pada kesembilan jari kaki Sakura yang masih belum ia 'ukir'.

Genangan darah terbentuk karena kegiatan Sasori. Namun Sasori tidak merasa jijik melihat hal itu, ia merasa senang.

Kini pemuda berambut merah itu mengiris lutut Sakura dengan irisan melingkar seperti yang ia lakukan pada jemari Sakura. Erangan dan jeritan Sakura memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sasori hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan sangat lancar.

Lanjut pada bagian tangan, Sasori mengukirkan namanya pada lengan bawah sebelah kanan milik Sakura.

"Pertanda bahwa yang membuat boneka ini adalah aku!" seru Sasori semangat.

"Kau kejam, Sasori! Ternyata kau yang membunuh Temari, Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino!" geram Sakura sembari menahan sakit.

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura, Sasori melakukan hal yang sama pada jemari tangan Sakura.

Darah jemari telunjuk Sakura terciprat ke wajah Sasori, lalu pemuda berambut merah itu menjilatinya dengan nikmat.

"Darahmu manis, Sakura," puji Sasori.

Kini pisaunya menuju wajah milik Sakura.

Wajah putih itu dinodai oleh tetesan-tetesan darah yang melekat pada pisau Sasori.

"Tidak, Sasori! Cukup!" erang Sakura ketakutan melihat pisau Sasori menari dengan ringan di atas pipi Sakura. Membuat jejak-jejak darah tergenang di pipi Sakura.

Air mata milik Sakura meleleh—pada akhirnya. Menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang dilukis oleh Sasori.

Sasori mendecak kesal dan memelototi Sakura.

"Cukup Sasori … cukup …" pinta Sakura dengan suaranya yang parau. Air mata Sakura meleleh hingga membentuk sungai.

Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang telah ia percayai akan melindungi dirinya—kini membunuhnya dengan sangat kejam dan penuh amarah.

"Terlambat, Sakura." Sasori menatap mata Sakura yang berair dan membulat, "Apa kau tau mengapa aku tidak suka mata pada semua bonekaku, hm?"

Sakura mendapat firasat buruk. Saat Sakura balas menatap mata Sasori—itu adalah tindakan yang salah.

"Karena aku membenci tangisan dari bonekaku, mengerti?"

_**JLEB!**_

"_Ittaiiii_!" pekik Sakura kesakitan.

Kesakitan tiada tara kini menghujam dirinya. Entah dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat dahulu, hingga ia kini tersiksa di tangan sang setan berambut merah.

Merasa tancapannya kurang dalam, Sasori mengeluarkan palu kecil dari kantungnya. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia memukul pangkal pisaunya menggunakan palu yang berada pada genggamannya.

_**Teb!**_

_**Cleb!**_

_**Teb!**_

_**Cleb!**_

_**Teb!**_

_**Crat!**_

Darah terciprat menuju baju Sasori dan meninggalkan jejak pada wajah Sakura. Mata milik Sakura yang sebelahnya membelalak lebar ketika merasakan tancapan yang ekstrim pada mata kirinya.

Ujung pisau yang runcing dan dingin telah tertanam pada mata milik Haruno Sakura. Sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" rasa sakit menyelimuti tubuh gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Merasa sudah cukup dalam, Sasori melakukan gerakan memutar—mengelilingi iris mata hijau milik Sakura. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengangkat iris Sakura menggunakan penjepit berwarna perak.

Sakura hanya menahan sakit. Ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya untuk berteriak ataupun melawan.

Setelah irisnya ia ambil, Sasori mencongkel mata milik Sakura dengan kasar. Hingga Sakura meremas baju terusan miliknya.

Sasori mencabut pisau dengan gumpalan daging bulat yang melekat pada pisaunya. Tangannya mencabut daging bulat itu, lalu memotong iris milik Sakura dengan rapi. Mata-mata tersebut masih terhubung dengan pembuluh darah dan sel saraf Sakura. Sehingga Sakura merasakan semua yang Sasori lakukan pada matanya

Tangan Sasori meraih toples kaca yang berisi banyak iris mata—lalu memasukkan iris mata Sakura sebagai 'anggota baru' iris mata yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku sudah memasukan cairan pengawet agar iris matamu tidak cepat hancur."

Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan merasakan darah yang berasal dari rongga matanya mengaliri pelipisnya.

Urat-uratnya yang putus terus menerus mengalirkan darah segar berwarna merah. Hingga bercucuran dan membasahi rambut Sakura. Warna merah pekat yang benar-benar Sasori sukai.

"Kau tau Sakura? Warna merah pada rambutku adalah warna darah dari orang-orang yang pernah kubunuh. Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Dengan mudah, Sasori meremas bola mata yang berada pada genggamannya.

_**Crak!**_

Bola mata itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi daging-daging berwarna merah muda dan beberapa daging berwarna putih. Kini matanya telah terlepas dari saraf-saraf milik Sakura.

Sasori telah selesai pada bagian mata milik Sakura. Kini Sakura benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Ia sudah lelah. Keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi keningnya.

"Hentikan, Sasori … kumohon …" pinta Sakura pada Sasori.

Sasori hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya menatap Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku tau … kau … boneka … 'kan?" tebak Sakura.

_**Jleb!**_

_**Crak!**_

_**Crash!**_

Sasori memasukkan pisau tersebut pada mulut Sakura. Dengan kasar ia mengoyak-oyak isi dari mulut Sakura. Darah-darah bermuncratan keluar.

_**Sret!**_

_**Clack~!**_

Lidah Sakura dengan mudah Sasori potong dan ia lempat ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak suka boneka mengatai aku boneka, _baka_," gumam Sasori dengan wajah tidak suka.

Tidak ada respon. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar. Ia sudah tidak bisa melihat dan berbicara. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menyakitkan.

Kini Sakura merasa pusing. Ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Darah dalam tubuhnya sudah hampir habis.

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang berlumuran darah. Bibirnya, matanya, kakinya, dan tangannya. Semua terselimuti oleh darah. Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah terus menerus kini mulai pusing dikarenakan kekurangan darah.

Perlahan, penglihatan Sakura menjadi kabur. Sudah tidak jelas lagi.

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam kantung celananya. Ketika ia membuka tutup botol tersebut—asap menyeruak keluar. Itu adalah cairan lilin panas yang bisa membeku jika didinginkan—tentu saja. Namun Sasori tidak merasa panas karena ia sendiri adalah boneka yang tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Sakura … mari kita membuat tubuhmu membeku," kata Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan ikatannya pada tubuh Sakura yang sudah 'tak berdaya yang lemah. Kini tidak ada perlawanan. Sakura hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupnya harus berakhir di tangan kekasihnya sendiri.

_**Sssshhh …**_

Suara cairan lilin panas itu menyelimuti kaki Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya sebagai respon. Cairan panas itu membuat Sakura merasa kulitnya tengah dibakar dengan kejamnya.

Sasori dengan wajah datar menyelimuti tubuh Sakura menggunakan cairan itu.

Kesadaran Sakura mulai menghilang. Darahnya semakin surut.

"Sakura … _Aishiteru_ …" bisik Sasori.

Sakura tidak bisa membalasnya. Ia ingin mengatakan, _'Aishiteru yo, Sasori.'_

Benar, Sakura tetap pada perasaannya walau Sasori memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Sakura meninggal ketika seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh cairan lilin panas yang kemudian membeku.

Sasori memasangkan tali pada punggung Sakura yang berlubang, lalu senyuman mengembang.

"_Sakura no Ningyou_**[1]**," kata Sasori sembari mengangkat 'boneka' Sakura lalu menaruhnya bersama deretan boneka lainnya.

_**Klep …**_

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tempat ia menyimpan boneka.

"Sasori … bisa bantu _Oba-san_ memasang tangan yang lepas ini?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita tua berdiri sembari memegang satu tangannya yang lepas. Dengan senyum misterius, Sasori mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _Oba-san_!"

_**Crak!**_

+_Fate—__**Owari**_+

**[1]**: Boneka Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Author's time!<em>

* * *

><p>Yuuuuuuuhuuuuuu~ gore fic di FNI yang pertama dan fic SasoSaku yang pertamaaa :D<p>

Maaf kalo Sasorinya agak OoC~ soalnya bingung sama karakter asli Sasori! Maaf, ya, gorenya kurang manchaaap~ mengingat umur saya yang masih di bawah rate M! #duakprang

Osh! Daripada kelamaan, mending RnR, ya! Jangan lupa semua unek-unek waktu baca ini dikeluarin~

_See ya at the next story~_

—**I**in **c**ka **y**ou_-_**n**ii **[**04.30 pm**]**


End file.
